legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S1 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving at the city where they notice a crowd of people cheering as they approach) Erin: What the hell? Miles: What's all this about? Civilian: That's them! The heroes those survivors mentioned! Civilian #2: Was it difficult heroes? How did you do it? Jack: Great, fans... Alex: Wait. We have fans??? Izuku: I know a lot of people heard about me and my class but I don't think this is the same. Civilian #3: Thank you! Thank you so much for saving us! Erin: Wow. I was not expecting this. Peter: So this is what is like to be loved as a hero. Feels pretty good. Alex: I'm guessing that the civilians got back to safety. They must have told everyone about us. Civilian #2: Thank you kids! You all truly are the defenders of peace that we needed! Erin: Defenders? Momo: Of peace? (Alex gets an idea) Alex: Guys, I think they just gave us our new name! Urarak: Our name? Alex: Yeah that's right! From this forth, our group shall be called.... The Defenders of Peace! (The group goes silent) Bakugo: That. Has to be the stupidest thing I have ever- Civilian #1: LET'S HEAR FOR THE DEFENDERS OF PEACE!!! (The crowd cheers loudly for the newly formed group. The group all looks around with smiles) Peter: I think its a good name Alex. Erin: Me to! Jack: May not be original, but it's better than nothing! Alex: Good. Now come on, Dad needs to see us! (The group head to Alex and Erin's home as the civilians continue cheering. They soon arrive later on where they're greeted by Seris and Ashley out front) Ashley: Alex. Erin. *Goes up and hugs them both* I'm so glad to see you're both okay. Alex: Yeah we're okay mom. Erin: A little beaten maybe but never better. Seris: So I heard. You kids have become quite popular all of a sudden. Izuku: Yeah, all those people we helped must've said something. Seris: Yes, but...They also said something else. Erin: What? Ashley: Were there more than just Puppets there? (The group is silent as a man walks out from the house) ???: Am I interrupting? (The man is revealed to be Aiden Romero) Seris: Aiden? Aiden: Long time no see Seris. Alex: Whoa! Aiden Romero!? The Gold Power Ranger who dad teamed up with!? Erin: That's amazing! (The kids are all excited at seeing a former Power Ranger while Seris and Ashley are a bit surprised) Seris: Aiden you look... Younger then I thought you would. Aiden: Yeah I know. You've gotten a lot older yourself Seris. Seris: Well its been over 20 years. Aiden: Yeah, I know. Not like the old days huh? Seris: Never has been since then. Alex: Anyway dad, about...Gamma. Seris: Well, Aiden can tell you more than I know. He was the one that birthed him. Erin: What?! Aiden: Back when we killed Torshul, he managed to bite me on my shoulder. Even after I patched it during the fight, I found myself losing my footing in dizziness. After the fight ended, I went to a medic and I discovered that a large amount of my blood was gone, but not from blood loss. Apparently, something had harvested my blood and used it as a food source. And now, I believe that Gamma was the result of that feeding. Uraraka: How do you know? Seris: The Targhul Kings had the ability to bond with parts of a host's body, using it to grow before they shed this body and live out their days as parasites till they bond with a host. Like how Daniel was used for birthing Dicer, Aiden was used to birth Gamma. Shoto: So he's a parasite huh? Seris: Yes, and a nasty one at that. From what your medic friends said, he mopped the floor with all of you. Alex: He cut a cannonball in half and survived Izuku's smash attack. That's nothing I've ever seen a parasite do. Ashley; Huh... From the sound of it he sounds a lot stronger then Torshul. Seris: Yeah. And Torshul was a pain in the ass to begin with this. Gamma sounds like he'll be a whole new level. Erin: Any idea how we can beat him dad? Seris: I'll need to get back to you on that Erin. What about your friend? Uraraka: Me? Seris: You got infected from what I heard. Ian: She did sir but don't worry. Me and Kiro were able to give her the vaccine and heal her. Kiro: But there lies the problem, we think Gamma is holding an advanced strain of the virus in his body. Ashley: What? Ian: It can't transform anymore, but it seems to rot the victim's organs and skin until it manages to kill the brain. It took the two of us and the vaccine to cure it. Seris: That's not good. Gamma may be a bigger problem than I thought. Did he have any henchmen? Momo: There was a group of people with infected flesh covering parts of their bodies. They seemed to follow his orders. Seris: Hybrids. He must be making them in a different way than the virus. Erin: What do you mean? Seris: Hybrids used to be people fused with a unique form of the virus, but now that his virus can't infect, he must be creating them in a different way. Ashley: He could be using his DNA. We found that out in the lab tests back then. Seris: Maybe. But still... Aiden: Come on, let's stop talking about all that. We got some catching up to do man! Seris: Sorry Aiden. But catching up we'll have to wait. Me and Ashley have to look into matter. Aiden: Aww really? I was hoping to tell you how things had been lately. Seris: Thanks but we'll talk later man. Kids, me and Ashley will look into Gamma. For now, I want you guys to keep your eyes and ears open. Ashley: That's right. You've stopped the puppetmaster and his forces so far, but be on your guard. You never know when he might strike again. Or where. Alex: I got it mom and dad. With all the support we got right now, we'll be ready to kick the Puppetmaster's ass ANYTIME he shows his face! Erin: And if Gamma comes back, we'll be ready! I know it! Seris: I know you will. (Seris and Ashley leave. The group then see Aiden staring at them blankly) Alex: Aiden, you okay? Aiden: Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just started drifting off that's all. Alex: Alright. Aiden: Anyway, I'll see you kids later. (Aiden leaves, leaving everyone confused) Shoto: What was that about? Erin: Probably the virus. Seris did say once that he has these moments ever since he was bitten. Uraraka: Will he be okay? Erin: He should be. Alex: Well anyway, we should head off to school, see if anything's going on. Peter: Good idea. (The group heads off. The scene then switches to Mister Negative meeting with The Puppetmaster) Mr. Negative: So, what's the plan? Puppetmaster: I've had almost up to here with these heroes. I need a new way to deal with them! Mr. Negative: Sir, I can deal with them. Puppetmaster: I know you can Martin, but you know you won't last long against them. Mr. Negative: Let me prove it then. Let me show you that I can win. Puppetmaster: Fine then, if you so wish to. But if you fail me again, I'll send in the next best thing besides you. Mr. Negative: Sir, you can't! Puppetmaster: I can and I will! Now go! Mr. Negative: As you wish. (Mr. Negative leaves the room and heads back to the school. Meanwhile, The Defenders arrive back at school as well) Izuku: Well we better get back to our class. Alex: Thanks for your help Izuku. Izuku: Hey we're a team. We'll be ready. Alex: Yeah. (Izuku and his class mates all head for their class room) Jack: Well this has turned out to be a hell of a day so far. Erin: Well hopefully we can get this mess all straighten out. Although I'd be lying if I said I was a bit worried. Alex:: Aw don't worry Erin. You're big brother will keep ya safe. Erin: Oh don't you start pulling that card out Alex! Alex: I'm just kidding Erin! (The group laughs. Martin Li is seen turning the corner toward them) Martin: Ah, there you all are! Peter: Mr. Li! Where have you been? Martin: I was working on something. Good job on saving that town by the way. Alex: Thanks. Martin: What do you plan to do now? Erin: I guess living our lives until more threats show up. Martin: Good! Because we were actually going to redo the contest! Peter: Really? Martin: Yes, except this time it'll be a tag team contest. Miles: Like 2v2? Martin: Precisely. Jack: Sounds better than the original plan. Martin: I know right! Alex: Will it be one team at once or... Martin: Nope, you'll all be facing off in different arenas. Depending on your skill, you'll get a unique arena for both sides. You should feel honored though Alex, you and Izuku are both on the same team. Izuku: Really? Alex: Who are we fighting? Martin: Parker and Ashido. Peter and Mina: What??? Alex: So, you want me to perform an execution? Martin: I like your competitive attitude Alex! You'll need that for later. For now, you all get the day off. Alex: Thanks. I'll remember it. Martin: Just remember to give it your all. All of the staff from both schools will be watching you. Including your parents in the crowd. Erin: We got it teach! Martin: Good, I'll see you all later then. Remember to be prepared. (Martin leaves as Alex turns and smirks at Peter and Mina) Alex: You guys ready for what's coming? Peter: Do they seriously think that I can fight you?! We'll be dead in five minutes! Mina: Yeah! We all saw your fight with Izuku! Peter might got decent strength, but neither of us are match for the both of you! That's not fair! Alex: Hey, I'll go easy on you. You guys know that I can control my powers. Peter: Yeah, until you get too cocky. Alex: I've never gotten cocky in a fight! Erin: Alex, remember last year? Alex: Yeah, we don't talk about that. Jack: You put Mineta in a hospital with third degree burns. Alex: I couldn't control myself then! Erin: Calm down. Let's just head out. We got the day off now. Alex: Yeah, I gotta get ready for the battle tomorrow. Peter: And I gotta make sure I reinforce my Spider Suit before then. Mina: Can I join you? Peter: Yes. (The two leave as the rest of the group disperses. Martin is then seen behind a corner in his Negative form) Mr. Negative: Unstable powers huh? This could be the chance to watch them kill each other! (Mr. Negative laughs before a voice is heard) ???: Martin? (Martin transforms back into his human form as he flinches) Martin: Dammit, Aizawa. I gotta get out of here. (Martin runs away before he is caught. It then cuts to later in the day as Alex and Erin are seen at home where Alex is seen looking at his arm as it glows) Alex: Man. Dad wasn't kidding when he said these powers are hard to understand. (Erin walks by when she sees Alex) Erin: Alex? *Sees his arm* Whoa! What's up with your arm? Alex: I'm charging up my energy. I'm trying to see how far it can go before it becomes unstable, I don't plan on killing anyone later today. Erin: How far has it gotten? Alex: Maybe about twenty five percent. I'm sure that going over fifty is when I hit my limit. Erin: What happens then? Alex: Remember Mineta? Erin: Yeah? Alex: Exactly. Erin: Well, you have thirty minutes to prepare. Alex: What?! It's been that long? Erin: How long have you been testing? Alex: Since we got home. Erin: Welp, just come on. You've got a battle to fight. (Erin walks away as Alex's arm loses it's glow. It then cuts to the arena he is stationed at where he is seen putting on a pair of gloves. Izuku then sees the gloves Alex is wearing) Izuku: What are those for? Alex: I had these made for me last year after my last unstable incident. I never used them until now. They're built to keep my power level in check. Izuku: Why, what happens when you go over the limit? Alex: People get hurt Midoriya. Real hurt. (Erin then shows up) Erin: Guys, you're up. Alex: Got it. You ready Izuku? Izuku: Always! Alex: Alright, let's win this then! Erin: Be careful, I heard Peter and Mina are already in there. Alex: We will. See you soon. (Erin leaves as Izuku and Alex walk through the door which seals shut behind them, leaving them in a dark room. Alex then lights up the room with his powers, revealing a devastated interior) Alex: Well, this just got really dark. Izuku: There's so much debris. Where could they even be? Alex: I'm not sure, but I'm not waiting around to find out. Come on. (The two walk down the hall. Above them, Mina and Peter are seen watching them before they begin to quietly follow them from above, ready for an ambush) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts